Happy Birthday Sheba!
by Paopu Pop
Summary: [FelixPiers] When Felix notices it's a special day, Jenna suggests he and their new member, Piers go and get stuff for a party before departing for Lemuria. And Felix is irriated. Not sure why, though. [FINISHED]
1. Special Date

**A/N: I really shouldn't be writing Golden Sun when I haven't finished the game (or come close to finishing it,) but... here it goes... :wince:**

**I'm dedicating this fic to a very special holiday. n.n Nope, not Valentine's Day... nope, not President's Day... hey, stupid, my BIRTHDAY! XD;**

**Okay, okay, it's sad. Making my own birthday present. But I woke up this morning and it just sort of popped in my head. And traditionally, I'd be doing a ToS fic, but I'm also using this as a Happy Va gift to Ame because I never got close to starting that PicardFelix pic I was gonna draw. (Ame: Don't even ask, I never even got _close. _Nada. Nothin'. THE END. BOMB!)**

**Disclaimer: I am the Genki-dama! BOMB! Oh, and uh, I don't own anything that belongs to someone else. XP**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Sheba!**

It seemed like an ordinary morning. Waking up in the middle of nowhere, pulling out the little notebook and checking to make sure nothing out of the unusual was happening. But as he flipped to the pages of that week, a statement was just _blaring _out at him.

"What's with that look?" Jenna prodded Felix, as he sat there, staring. "Felix? Are you-"

"What's today's date?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"Uhh... the twenty-first of February. Why did you-" She saw what he was looking at. "Oh, wow. It's Sheba's birthday tomorrow."

"Crud!" Felix pouted. "Sheba almost punched in my face for not remembering Christmas!" He groaned as he took the notebook and started to lightly pound it into his head. "She'll kill me for not remembering her _birthday!"_

"Why you?"

"She blames for me for everything." Starting to pout-cry, Jenna patted his back before a lightbulb sparked in her head, soon bursting into flame.

"How about you and Piers go get stuff for a party?" Blink blink. "We can throw it right before leaving for Lemuria!"

"Before I agree to this, can I ask _one _question?" Jenna nodded. "If Sheba fell from the sky, then how do we know when her birthday is?"

"Well, we celebrate the day she fell to Lalivero." She shrugged. "It's good enough, isn't it?"

"Fine, fine. I'll go get the stupid... stuff." Felix got up to walk away when he heard his sister yell in the back:

"And don't forget Piers!"

Felix facefaulted. Not cool._**

* * *

**_"So, it's Sheba's birthday tomorrow?" Piers asked, annoying Felix further.

"Yes, it is."

"Hm, well, I guess Lemuria can wait a day or two longer..." Felix was really trying hard to suppress his anger against the new companion. "Hey, Felix, I've got a question for you."

"Yes?" the Venus adept answered through gritted teeth.

"Is something bothering you?"

As if Piers hit a soft spot, Felix spat out, "No, of course not! Why would something be bothering me! It's not like-"

"You're suddenly yelling at me?" the other adept said, silencing Felix. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." He shook his head as he almost tripped on a stone. "Nothing at all."

"And do you have any idea where we are?"

"Nothing-" He stopped for a moment to absorb the second question. Then he looked around to see if he could answer that. "No. Not at all. Don't you have a map?"

"A map? No, I don't. I thought _you _had one on you. You don't?..."

"Because I thought you had one!" Crickets chirped between the suddenly dead air. "Crud."

"Hey, I'm sure we'll find our way! Madra can't be too far from here, right?"

"What if we went the other way?"

"I doubt we went the opposing direction, my dear." It gave Felix a second or two before stopping and staring Piers straight into his golden eyes. "Did you just call me _your dear?"_

"What? Something wrong with that?" Something of a low growl bellowed in his throat. "And I thought only _animals _growled," he chuckled.

"Haha, so funny, _my dear," _the annoyed male emphasized.

They continued to walk on for an hour or two, conversation ending at Felix's remark. It took a little more thought before the Lemurian could say anything. "It's me isn't it?"

"Hm?" Trying to look at Piers, the afternoon sun temporarily blinded Felix, and he blinked as the other continued. "You're angry at me, aren't you?"

"Why would you say that?" he said, a hint of sarcasm mixed in the question.

"So, how do I irritate you?"

_This _was a difficult question. How _had _Piers made him tick? It wasn't like he did anything, except for the few weak excuses such as no one depended on him as much anymore. Which could have contributed to the problem... but still. Or maybe it was that he didn't want to admit it, but Piers definitely outwitted him. Only other person who could do that (currently) was Kraden. Alex didn't count at the moment. Or maybe... it was that other feelings were buried under that? "Felix? Are you going to answer me?"

"Eh!" Felix was snapped into the current happening world. "Oh yeah, uh... you... don't irritate me-"

"Yes I do. Just _honestly _answer the question," Piers was now getting annoying himself, putting his hands on his hips and pursing his lips like an annoyed housewife would.

"Well... I... don't know," he finally said. "I honestly don't know."

"So I'm just one of those people that you're annoying at just because?"

"I don't know already!" Felix yelled, lifting his arms in the air. "Okay! There! You've got the _stupid _answer!"

"Felix..."

"If I really _did _know, I'd tell you! But _honestly, _I don't know! Maybe I was just meant to hate you!"

**"Felix..."**

"Or maybe there _is _something, and I just can't figure it out! So-" He was surprised when something touched his lips: but it wasn't anything like a hand. The contact between the two was no more than three seconds, and Felix found himself unable to move as his face became a beet. "Wh-what was that for!" He finally jumped back, cheeks seeming to be on fire. Piers couldn't help chuckling. "Hey, why are you laughing, you _pervert!"_

"Your reaction was a little different than what I expected," he said, finally able to calm himself. "I was expecting you to yell at me and run away, but you just _stood _there. Almost like a love-stricken girl-"

"Well, I'm not gay, like you!"

"Who said that? It was an innocent kiss between two friends... like family members would."

"Friends don't normally kiss! At all! And since when were we friends! I thought we were talking about why I was annoyed at you!"

"Okay, so maybe it was a way to shut you up." Felix was slightly taken aback by that. "You just keep going and going... but violence isn't the answer."

"Yeah, yeah, _sure..." _But his face remained a vivid red. Looking up, he noticed a giant shadow overhead. "Hey, is that Madra?"

"Seems like it," Piers answered. "Now we're not lost, and we can go get all that good stuff for tomorrow!" Felix cocked his head. "Oh, _please _don't tell me you've forgotten."

"The reason we're even out here? Sheba's birthday?"

"Oh, yeah! Duh!" For the first time all day, Felix laughed. He _laughed. _Piers smiled. Maybe they'd finally be getting along soon.**

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is going to be longer than I expected. But on the brighter side, I'm getting better using DESCRIPTION:cue gasping audience: Scary, 'tis is not?**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, this fanfic takes place before they go to Lemuria. Ever. Because... well... that's how far I am in the game. :kicks a wall: Stupid squid thing on the ship! Must... kill... X.x;**

**Maybe it's too early to imply _any _romance for Picard (Piers). But, hey, it's fun anyway. XP Freedom of speech! So BLEAH. Which reminds me, flames will be used... hmm... oh! Flames will be used in my flamethrower against the intolerable people. And everyone in this household excluding my little sister and my dog. Maybe my muses. X3**

**Final note for people waiting for updates of _Just Follow Your Heart: _I'm probably about halfway through the update. I'm updating part by part... just guess _who _shows up? Wow, I gave it away, I hope not a lot of you are reading this. x.x; Anyway, be ready for a little randomness thrown in there. Really. It was more like something you'd see in _QFTUH! _and _BMM._ Hehe, I'll shaddup now.**


	2. Balloons?

****

**A/N: The good news: I'm updating!**

**The bad news: It's been too long. XD I'm really sorry everyone, the problem is that I haven't been working on Golden Sun. (Dang, I didn't know it'd take so long to get to freakin' Lemuria. X.x;; ) Oh... and I haven't had a big heart for comedy... but I wanted to write, so I tried to get myself into a comedic mood. I've been writing lots of ToS angst. .o.o.**

**Anyway, I _did _get a flame. Go on and check it out on my profile... (on da Hall of Flame, duh!) XP I'll show you WHATEVER!.:giggles:**

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki doesn't own Golden Sun. She doesn't own a scanner either. That sucks. ;.;

* * *

****Happy Birthday Sheba!**

"So, let's see what's on the list..." Piers stared at the little piece of paper that had been given to him (well, shoved in his face) from Felix. "Present (something pretty!), a cake, candles, balloons-- what are those?"

"Huh?" The Venus adept snatched the list from Piers as he frowned. "Stupid Jenna. Oh, _haha, _that's _soo _funny! Let's confuse your brother with things that don't exist! **Haha--** ARG!" He chucked the paper, that was almost lost in a soft breeze before the other man caught it.

"Geez, Felix, if I didn't know you were a Venus adept, I'd think you were a Fire adept!" He chuckled as Felix sarcastally did the same. "Come on, cheer up! At least you're away from your sister."

"But I have to do _this _crud with _you!" _He cupped his mouth, as if to catch his mistake before letting it go: which it had already been let loose. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"That's quite all right," The Mercury adepted shrugged as Felix relaxed. Just because Piers irritated him didn't mean he didn't feel guilt. "Well, let's take care of this as soon as we can. Then you can get away from me. Okay?"

"Wait, Piers, I didn't mean it like--" But the azure-haired man had already started to walk into the town's entrance. "that..."

_**Happy Birthday Sheba!**_

"Let's see... a present. Something... pretty?" Piers pinched his chin softly in his forefinger and thumb before turning to his partner. "Hey, you have a sister. What would be pretty?"

"For Sheba? Something purple probably. Or white. And fluffy, gotta be fluffy."

"Hmm... ah, what about this?" Pulling it gently off the rack, Piers held up a long purple cape, with gold embroidery and beautiful designs. It was silky soft, almost slippery to the touch. A ruby brooch clipped around the neck, also creating a hood. "It's not fluffy, but with the amount of fabric here, it should be fluffy. Felix?"

"Hnn... sure, yeah, Sheba would like it," he responded dully.

"Come on! At least _try _to take care in Sheba's present. You wouldn't want to disappoint her, do you?" The brunette tensed. _Disappoint?_

_"ARG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! IT'S CHRISTMAS, AND YOU DON'T **CARE! **YOU DISAPPOINT ME!_

_"NUU! SHEBA, OW! STOP IT! JENNA! JENNAAA! STOP EATING THE FREAKIN' POPCORN-- ...oh, haha, you're so-- OW! SHEBAAAA!"_

"Well, looks like this needs a second look, doesn't it?" The adept laughed nervously as he quickly grabbed the cape and looked for anything wrong with it. "Nope, nope, it's perfect!"

"Felix, are you feverish? You're acting strange." The healer raised an eyebrow as Felix nervously and wildy shook his head no. "All right. That takes that off the list. Next, the... candles..." He stopped to watch Felix do a funny dance like motion over to the counter and chuckled shakily as he paid for it. "...I'm going to make sure he's okay later."

_**Happy Birthday Sheba!**_

"Hey, aren't we going to need a cake?" The swordsman pointed his index finger to the particular item on the list.

Piers shook his head. "We can get that last. You don't want to drag around a cake everywhere, do you?"

"I suppose not..." He yawned afterward. "Okay, so, after that is candles, which we picked up from that last store. So we need... balloons? Argh, freakin' sister! Why does she like picking on me so much?"

"I think she said something about it being amusing..."

"You talked to her?" Felix's eyebrows furrowed. "So, she takes amusement from my pain? You don't need to answer that, I already know the answer."

"Let's just get the supplies that we need for--"

"I'll show _her _amusement!" At this time, the two had happened to be in an Item Shop, and Felix stormed enough to not notice the small stool that he came to trip over. "Ow..."

"Felix, are you all right!" Piers and the woman behind the counter (who happened to be eavesdropping the whole time from boredom) rushed over to him. The male of Mercury flipped his companion onto his back, who stared into his eyes.

"Nngh... Piers..." he groaned. Piers immediately felt for his forehead, which was, indeed, almost as hot as Hell itself. "I should've known. All right, come on." He lifted the other up as the woman tried to help, but Piers insisted on taking him to the Inn to rest instead.

_**Happy Birthday Sheba!**_

"Piers?..."

"Shh, just sleep." Piers was stuffing supplies into an obviously new pack. "You need to get better if we're going to make it back on time tomorrow for Sheba's birthday."

"Ugh, what happened?" The brunette sat up, letting the covers fall to expose his single layer of clothing of a white shirt and pants. "All I remember is tripping..."

"Why didn't you tell me you felt sick?" he asked, not actually answering the question. "You said you were fine."

"I thought it was just out of frustration..." He rubbed his head.

"Frustration? How do you feel sick from frustration?"

"It happens." Felix fell back upon the bed and closed his eyes. Avoid conversation and go back to sleep.

"Felix?" He rose to where he was working and leaned over his accomplise. "Felix, are you still awake?"

"Nngh... Piers..." He was taken aback as two hands reached up and grabbed his sleeves. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time..."

"But-- wait-- huh?"

"I..." The most unexpected thing happened. Something pressed against his lips, something soft and gentle...

Felix was kissing him.

* * *

**A/N: Boohahaa! There. ;.; Now, don't kill me. It's been updated. :cower:**

**Okay, so maybe it wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be. But it's still light-hearted, ne? I love Felix's new 'tude... Easy to irritate.**

**So, yeah. I have a feeling that this fic is going to be shorter than I thought it would be... please review! n.n .o.o. Commend my efforts. X3**


	3. Pants

**A/N: I got a review, claiming that they would die or sumthin if I didn't update. I'm here to help! And yes, I am a lady. XD Go check my profile if you don't know.**

**There's really not much left to write for this. I'm surprised, really. Would you be surprised if I told you that I _still _haven't finished Golden Sun? I've got to get set on that, just like I gotta work on FFVII _and _I've got a PS2 so I can start Kingdom Hearts! (Yes, all three are being borrowed from three different people.) I've got to get my butt in gear! AUGH!**

**So... please excuse the crapatola fic. ;.; I'm trying!.:sob:**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own, but neither do you. So get over it. Loser.

* * *

****Happy Birthday Sheba!**

Piers was in a moment of shock. He couldn't even realise that Felix hadn't budged on any kind of release. They were just there... lips locked in an awkward moment. But in a sudden wake-up call, his brown eyes snapped open and he backed away as soon as realization screamed in his head. "What the-- what are you _doing!"_

"Felix, I didn't do anything but see if you were okay. _You _kissed _me."_

"Impossible! Why would I kiss you?"

"Perhaps you were dreaming? About me?"

"No!"

"You were talking in your sleep."

"Really?"

"Yes." The brunette wasn't sure how to reply. A stutter was the most that came as a response. The Lemurian broke the silence. "Was it just a dream?"

"Y-yeah. Just a dream. I'm not... I don't..." He fidgeted for the correct words.

"That's not how you truly feel?"

"Yeah... maybe it's just because I'm sick." He laid back down again, as Piers stood up straight once again. "A feverish dream."

"That sounds correct. Sleep a while longer. I'll go get the cake awhile." The Mercury adept turned to leave, when he felt a hand tug on his shirt. He turned his head to see Felix, looking at him sadly. "What is it?"

"Please don't leave." Piers was surprised by this. He had thought that, in fact, he had been hated this whole time. But maybe they were finally finding connection. "Stay, in case I need you. And don't leave when I fall asleep either."

"All right, I'll stay." He sat on the bedside next to his partner. "See? You'd know if I'd left."

"Well, probably not..."

"Just trust me. I'll be here when you wake up again. Okay?" He received a nod as lids hid away those chocolate eyes and the man was lost in another dream._**

* * *

**_Piers, unable to keep his eyes open, had fallen asleep next to the feverish adept. A hand clawed his sleeve, and he turned to see what Felix wanted. "Piers, you really didn't leave."

"No, I didn't. I told you to trust me."

"Looks like you couldn't stay awake, either."

"I couldn't leave, so what else was there to do?"

"Good point." Felix contemplated for the next question, but his companion beat him to it.

"Say, Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I a good kisser?" he teased. He heard Felix growl in his ear. "Really!"

"That's so stupid, I'm not answering."

"Ooh... you know I am!" He flipped around so that he could see Felix's face, flushed. "You want to kiss me again!"

"I most certainly do _not!" _Piers grinned widely at his joke. "But..." His smirk faded.

"But, what?"

"There's something I need to know..."

"Ask away."

"Okay, well, it's like this..." The Lemurian was perplexed as Felix closed his eyes. Until, that is, until their lips made contact this time. It wasn't a light kiss, it wasn't a fever-influenced kiss, but it was driven by true feelings. A hand reached for blue as another searched for a grip. Before either realised what they were doing, they were holding on and a wild ride. They finally found comprehension in the moment, but the pull away was slow, and Felix breathed softly what he begun to say. "I think I'm in love with you. Is that wrong?"

"Felix? Are you awake?"

"If I wasn't before, I certaintly am now. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Why do you search for the answer you've obviously received? If it hadn't, wouldn't have I stopped before we begun?"

"Begun... what?"

"What... just happened."

"Oh. Right. Then you sticking your tongue in my mouth makes sense."

"...Felix, you'll never fail to surprise me."

"What? What did I do? Whaaaaaat!"

"Nothing. Except you just said you hadn't wanted to kiss me again. And you probably just gave me your illness."

"Oh, sorry about that. If you get sick, I'll take care of you."

"You know, we should really get that cake now, if you're feeling better."

"Aw, do we _have _to?"

"We have to go to the bakery and tell them to bake it before tomorrow comes, correct?" Piers rose from the bed once more and held his hand to the so-called sleeping beauty. "Come on, I'm not leaving without you."

"Okay..." he replied disgruntled, taking the offered help and standing on his own two feet. "Maybe I should get some pants on first?"

"That would be wise."

* * *

**A/N: Short? Of course. It's me, what'd you expect! But it's an update, no less. Mmmm pants.**

**Look, maybe it's too early for Felix and Piers to fall in love and crud. But, hey, maybe they've both been secretly homosexual the whole time, and they have some secret relationship throughout the game that we weren't informed about! Haha. Just use your imagination and like the story... 'kay? **

**Second update today! WHOOT! I'm so proud of myself... PATS ON TEH BACK AND REVIEWS! PLEASE! Yes, reviews really do push me. That last review I got just... inspired me. I don't know how or why. Perhaps I didn't want the reviewer to die. Who knows?**


	4. The Cake

**A/N: Writer's... block... kills...**

**This is the _third _fanfic I've attempted to update tonight. u.u; And... I'm not doing well. So... yeah. FORGIVE ME, READERS! **

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki doesn't own Golden Sun. Nope. I borrowed both games, and I'm beating the second one. Just don't hate me is all I ask. XD;

* * *

****Happy Birthday Sheba!**

After taking a long trip to the bakery (Felix couldn't make a "perfect" decision because he was worried that Sheba wouldn't like it) both males went looking around shops to find more random things that were excluded from the list.

"Why the heck did _we _get stuck doing this?" The brunette walked around, looking at the numerous items stacked on the shelves.

"Perhaps it was that _you _pointed out that you forgot, and Jenna suggested it?" Felix stared at him blankly. "Oh, and of course, you agreed for your own well being."

"...I really do forget easily, don't I?"

"Apparently. As long as Sheba keeps you in tact for remembering her birthday soon enough, I'll get to keep you."

"..._Excuse _me?" Piers was chuckling as the burly man at the counter seemed to be staring at the two.

"Did I hear _birthday? _It's your lucky day! I just got these super-rare items in!" Curiousity getting the best of him, Felix walked over, the Lemurian following him. "These magical things are called..." His eyes shifted back and forth, as if looking out for eavesdroppers. "Balloons."

"Ba...lloons?" Immediately, two brown eyes became wide. "Th-they _do _exist! Well... what do they do!"

"Shh, keep your voice down, boy! People will be all over me if they find out I have these!" He pulled out a small bag with a clown on them, filled with little sacks of different colors. "What you do is take one of the balloons, stretch them, and blow in the hole. Once you fill it with air, tie a knot at the end, and you have yourself a bouncy ball of fun!"

"How much?" Felix's reply was immediate and demanding. The clerk bent over and whispered in his ear. "Holy shmuck, that much! You've got to be kidding!"

"Jenna _did _put them on the list, Felix," Piers pointed out. "And it'd make Sheba _very _happy if you got them."

"All right, you got a deal." A great pile of gold was put in the clerk's hand, and a small bag was placed back in Felix's. As they walked off, the clerk was grinning very happily.

"Suckers. _Can't _be from Madra."

_**Happy Birthday Sheba!**_

"Success! We lost a load of gold, but success! We've got everything but a cake! Which we'll have by tomorrow. Oh, happy day!" Felix tackled his companion before realizing what he had done, and got up, brushing off his pants with his face blushing. "I think I'm still sick..."

"Oh, come now. It's not like I don't _know _how you feel about me, right?" The earthern adept could only stare blankly once more as Piers rose to his side. "There's no reason to be mad at me."

"Unless you set me on fire."

"That would be _Jenna's _job. _I _would put you out."

"But what about the time with the campfire?"

"That was an accident! You were the one who stuck his cape too close while huddling it around yourself!"

"But I didn't know you were making it _bigger! _I should have gotten a warning!"

"...why are we fighting about this?"

"Reason to still be mad at you?"

"You forget easily, but what you _remember _is _idiotic."_

"Don't remind me." Felix crossed his arms and headed back the inn, the Mercury adept trailing behind, trying to hide the smirk on his lips.

_**Happy Birthday Sheba!**_

The next morning, the two picked up the cake from the bakery (while Piers tried to keep Felix from fussing about every detail) and headed back for the original campsite.

"I wonder if Sheba realised that we left..." Felix thought outloud, overlapping his hands on the back of his neck and stretching his elbows towards the sky.

"I highly doubt she _didn't _take note of that." The azure-haired male had volunteered to carry the cake, since Felix didn't seem to have luck on his side lately. "Why in the world did you even bother to say that?"

"The silence was bothering me," he replied. Another gust of wind filled the silence. "Like that! It creeps me out!"

"You know, you didn't even want to _speak _to me yesterday." Piers lifted his eyebrow in a bored but still surprised manner.

"Yeah, well, that was _before... _uhh, forget it." His face had already begun to flush.

"Haha, don't worry about it, sweet." He reached over and kissed Felix's cheek. "We're almost there, anyhow, so you'll have two girls and an old man bothering you."

"..._sweet! _That's _so _much worse than _dear!" _

"You still mind?"

"DO I EVER!" Piers couldn't help laughing. "WHAT'S SO DARN FUNNY!"

"You are! You are so funny when you're angry like this!" By this time, he had to stop, put the cake down, and just roll in the grass, laughing. Felix, of course, wasn't pleased what-so-ever. Finally calming down, he picked up the cake again and started to walk. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, right... hey, look, we've made it! WHOOPEE!" Felix made a full-speed run for the campsite, where the other three had been waiting.

"Where were you two?" The old wrinkly man asked.

"They were gone?" Sheba blinked mindlessly, like Felix had done several times previously. "I never noticed!"

"Happy Birthday, Sheba!" Felix tossed her a wrapped package. When she opened it, she first lifted the bag of balloons.

"What are these?" Jenna slapped her head, thinking that they'd be _blown _for her birthday, not given to her as a _gift._

"Balloons! Look what else we got for you!" She held up the cape, the material unfolding and falling to the ground. She smiled, pleased. Felix relaxed in his mind. He was safe. That was, until he stretched his arm out, which crashed into Pier's face, and caused him to drop the cake on the brand new cape and in Sheba's lap. Realization took only a few seconds, and both began to run for there lives as a very unhappy birthday girl chased after them.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!"

"PIERS, DON'T LET ME DIE!"

"ONLY IF I DON'T DIE MYSELF!"

"Oh, fun!" Jenna was shoveling popcorn in her mouth. Kraden reached for the bag, but the fire adept pulled it closer to her other side. "You have to say please."

"Please."

"Okay." The fire adept put the bag between them, and they watched Sheba beat the crud out of both males who had _attempted _to make it a "happy birthday."

Luckily, they were going to have a "happy night," if they were both still alive.

_**THE FREAKING END

* * *

**_**A/N: O.o; I started this in February. I finished it in _July. _How pitiful. ;.; Well, it's finished. The ending was a piece of crap, but at least it's done. Now, I've got a crapload of other things I had wanted to finish and/or write. **

**Ooh! And I finally got the PS2 and finished Kingdom Hearts! BWAHAHA! (It was in my author notes from a previous chapter O.o; )**

**...so... um. Happy birthday to me (and Sheba XD; ) from about four or five months ago. (Yes, I planted Sheba's birthday on mine. Go read Shima Ame's fanfics and you'll see why o.o; )**


End file.
